


Night Life

by Schneezed



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneezed/pseuds/Schneezed
Summary: Never get drunk. Especially with friends like these.





	Night Life

“Remind me why we agreed to this?” Junpei complained, staring at himself in the mirror. “I look... Ugh. Just ugh.”

“I told you to go for something more form fitting.” Akihiko looked backward, checking himself out in a standing mirror of his own, before covering his reflection with his jacket. 

To answer Junpei’s question, there was an obvious answer - birthday parties and alcohol are never a good mix. Being the youngest third year in SEES, my birthday was only recently, and Junpei wanted to celebrate. With beer. For the simple reason of - and I quote - “Mitsuru isn’t here, it’s not like anyone’s going to stop us.” 

Of course, Mitsuru caught us later on (I swear she’s omnipotent), but only after we’d voluntarily signed up for a cross-dressing contest at Paulownia Mall. Everybody at the party - even those who protested - signed up individually. Of course, once we were sober, no one wanted to do it. But Mitsuru had other ideas and here we are. Waiting for our social demise. 

“Minato, aren’t you getting dressed?” I had to stifle a laugh as Junpei turned toward me with only half a face of messy make-up, my nose making a weird snorting sound. He’d very awkwardly shoved padding into his bra, causing it to overfill. Not exactly the most attractive cheerleader I’d ever seen. 

“Sorry,” I wasn’t sorry. Not even a little. “My dress is with Akira. There was a small tear on the side. He said he knew someone who could mend a maid’s dress pretty well.”

And - almost on queue - three men burst through the door to the dressing room, panting heavily. 

“We’re here! Everything is okay, we are fine!” Ryuji shouted in between heavy breaths with his hands on his knees. What in Tartarus happened to them? 

Yusuke, probably the most composed of the three, spoke for them. “Sorry about the delay. We hit a fox and I refused to leave without getting it to the nearest veterinarian.”

Akira adjusted his glasses before handing me a long black bag with a hook at the top. “Your dress, m’lady.” He practically collapsed onto the sofa next to me, letting a similar black bag cover his lap. 

“Why are you so out of breath?” Akihiko asked, pulling out a chair from under one of the vanity tables for Ryuji. 

“Ryuji didn’t fully fill the tank. He thought he wouldn’t need to.” Yusuke answered. 

“How was I supposed to know we’d need more? I didn’t think we’d hit a damn animal in the road!” Ryuji rebutted as he finally took the offered seat. 

“You’re just mad that Hana liked me more.” Yusuke pulled out a chair of his own and sat with his legs crossed, already taking off his shoes. 

“Wait, you named the fox?” Akihiko questioned. He seemed absolutely baffled by the entire situation. “Never mind that, we’ve got a competition to win! Boys, in your dresses, it’s nearly go time!” 

Akihiko almost seemed excited for the event - at the very least, he seemed to enjoy his own appearance. However, it was more likely that the fear was driving him, rather than his new found love of wearing sexy cop outfits.

Scared to disobey him, I stood up so I could start changing into my new clothes. I unzipped the bag and looked inside - suddenly, I didn’t want to do this even more than I already didn’t.

The dress was perfect; it was frilly, well made and it just looked adorable. And that was the biggest issue. I wasn’t sure if I’d rather look ugly or beautiful; average would’ve been ideal, something forgettable. Let’s hope this was that. Actually, let’s pray. Maybe make some offerings at the nearest shrine or church. Hope alone wasn’t gonna get me through this. 

I looked to my left, noticing Akira standing there, slowly removing his t-shirt. My heart definitely skipped a beat. He was toned, but still rather skinny. In short, he looked as perfect as always. 

I tore my eyes away almost instantly; I can’t do this. Not right now - he wasn’t interested, I wasn’t interested. Get you head together, Minato. 

“Hey, Minty, what do you think of this?” Akira asked. When I looked back over at him, he held his dress next to him, the faux leather immediately drawing my attention. 

“T-That is... a dress. Yep.” It was kind of shocking - the entire outfit looked stupidly tight. “I mean, I guess if anyone’s gonna pull it off, it’s gonna be you.” 

It was the only response I could think of that wasn’t a dominatrix comment. 

Without thinking, I turned away again, focusing on my own mistake for the night. I removed my headphones from around my neck before taking off my blazer and shirt, placing them in a pile on the arm of the couch. 

...Minty, huh? He still remembered that. But, if he remembered that, what else didn’t he forget? Maybe he can hold his liquor more than I thought he could. 

I took the dress from it’s hanger, spinning it around before undoing the back. The fabric felt as if it were high quality - it was smooth yet strong, like it was an actual maids uniform. The stitch on the side wasn’t even noticeable. It looked professional, like someone had done this a thousand times before. I should trust Akira’s judgement more often. 

Sliding the gown over my head, I couldn’t help but panic a little - what if there was someone I knew in the audience? I’d never be able to live this down. Unless I moved to Shinjuku, set up a bookstore and never looked back, not even for my friends. I’ll change my name to something generic - Makoto’s a pretty popular name, I know at least three Makotos. 

“Well, hello cutie.” Akira nudged me as he whispered.

“Would you shut up?” I couldn’t help but blush as I looked up at him. He clearly took my comment as sarcastic; a grin spread across his face. The two of us laughed lightly together while we stood there, side by side, arms still touching. What I wouldn’t give to just reach out and hold his hand. Even if it was just once. 

“Wait.” Akira moved behind me. “You’re missing a little something.” 

He reached into his bag and pulled out two hair ties before sliding them onto his wrist. Akira parted my blue locks into two bunches, tying them back, one after the other. “There, now you’re even cuter. Which should probably be illegal. But, hey, I’m a thief so what do I know?” 

I turned around to face him, confused; why was he doing all of this? Repairing the dress, giving me compliments, styling my hair. It’s almost as if he was trying to make up for something. But what? It didn’t make sense. 

Unless… “Akira, how much of Saturday night do you remember?”


End file.
